


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by honey_sweets



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Boyfriend Experience (BFE), Breeding, Catgirl Hybrid, Comforting you, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Gentle Mdom, Holding Hands, Kitten, M4F, Missionary, Possessive Behavior, Sweet, all the pet names, blowjob, dd/lg, lullaby, script offer, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: You come home from work to find your catgirl hiding in fear from the thunderstorm outside. When words aren't enough to comfort her, you decide to take a more hands-on approach.
Kudos: 6





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 24th Nov 2020

[M4F][Script Offer] Rain, Rain, Go Away [BFE][Daddy][Catgirl Hybrid][Gentle Mdom][Kitten][Comforting you] from the [Thunderstorm][Sweet][Kissing][Blowjob][Fingering][Cunnilingus][Body Worship][Missionary][Possessive][Holding Hands][Breeding][Cuddles][Lullaby][All the pet names]

You come home from work to find your catgirl hiding in fear from the thunderstorm outside. When words aren't enough to comfort her, you decide to take a more hands-on approach.

Hi! Thanks for checking out the script, and if you like it enough to fill it, please tag me! Feel free to improv anywhere you want, just say what feels natural, so long as the main lines are maintained lol

(suggested ambience/sfx)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(rain sounds, rain sounds pretty much throughout this whole thing actually)

God, it’s fucking pouring out there. It’s been raining down for hours now, I’m surprised it’s still going.

(thunder claps) (door unlocks, opens and closes)

[muttering] Jesus, why is it so fucking dark? 

(light switch) There we go. 

[calling out] Baby Girl? Daddy’s home. Where are you-?

(thunder claps)

Oh no, I totally blanked, oh my God. She must be terrified. [calling out] Kitten? 

(your footsteps) It’s okay, daddy’s home now. Where are you, baby? Where’s my little girl?

(opens bedroom door) Kitten? Are you in here?

(muffled mew, rustling as you get down to peek under the bed)

Oh, my sweet baby girl. There you are. Come out from under the bed now, daddy’s here for you baby, it’s okay. Come out so daddy can hold you.

(rustling) That’s it, kitten, just take daddy’s hand, come on out now. Come sit on the bed, right here on daddy’s lap. 

(sounds of you getting on the bed) There you go. Oh, baby. 

[comforting shushing] It’s okay. Let daddy wipe away those tears, there you go. 

(kiss) Did the storm scare you? Yeah? [grunts] Your claws are digging into daddy’s shoulders – no, no, no, kitten, it’s okay. It’s okay. Just hold on to daddy, I’ve got you. 

[comforting shushing] I’ve got you.

Wrap your tail around daddy’s waist, just like that, get close to daddy. I’m here for you. Good girl.

(kiss) How long were you under there, sweetheart? 

Ever since the storm started? That was hours ago, oh my poor baby. You must’ve been so scared.

Why didn’t you turn on the lights, kitten? It’s scarier in the dark, especially with the curtains drawn.

Hmm? [sighs] You didn’t have time to turn them on before you hid. Oh, sweetie. Come here.

(long kiss)

[whispers] It’s all right, it’s all right now darling, I’m here. Daddy’s here, daddy loves you. I’ve got you.

(thunder claps)

[grunts] Ooh, your claws- Hey, hey, [comforting shushing]. No, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay. [more shushing] It’s okay. Look at me. Kitten? Look at daddy.

No matter how much you dig your claws into me, it never hurts, okay? You know why? 

Because I know you only do that because you trust me, you trust me to protect you and I will. I will, baby. 

(kiss) The thunder’s scary but I’m here now. Let me just wipe these away- 

(sounds of you wiping away her tears)

You don’t have to cry anymore, daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you. Okay?

Princess? Hey, don’t- don’t look out the window at the storm, just focus on daddy so you won’t be scared.

[sighs] Come on, kitten, you’re never gonna calm down if you keep thinking about it. Daddy just wants to help you relax…

Hmm. Even stroking your pretty hair isn’t enough to distract you… What should I do…

Do you want to suck me off, baby?

[chuckles] Oh, look at how your ears just shot up! And your tail’s flicking against my back, you really want that, hmm, kitten? Yeah, daddy knows how blissed out you get from having his cock in your mouth.

Okay, let’s – 

(rustling) No, no, kitten, get on the bed. You’ve spent enough time on the floor already, my poor baby. I just want you to be comfortable. 

(kiss) That’s it, on your tummy, just like that, near the edge of the bed, that’s a good girl. 

Go on, baby, you can pull it out. 

(belt, zipper sounds)

Hmm? [chuckles] Yeah, daddy’s pretty hard already baby. You were so scared, I don’t even think you noticed that you were rubbing your butt in my lap, but that’s okay kitten. It just means I’m ready to help you calm down now.

That’s it, just lick all around the tip, taste daddy’s precum. 

[groan] God, I love how your rough tongue feels on my cock. Such a pretty kitty for daddy.

[comforting] Oh, baby, it’s okay, it’s just lightning, it’s okay. Remember what daddy taught you, baby? About counting the seconds between lightning and thunder? Be a good kitty and do that for daddy as you stroke me.

(thunder claps after a few beats)

Okay kitten, how many seconds was that?

7 seconds, good, that’s what daddy got, too. Now just pull daddy’s tip into your mouth, it’s okay honey. Yeah. I know how much you like suckling on my cock. 

Mm, that’s a good girl. 

(BJ sounds)

Just suck on it, baby, that’s right, just like that. Run that sweet little tongue all over the head, yeah, that’s a *good girl*.

Oh, there’s some more lightning- okay, it’s okay baby, just keep sucking on it. Just keep sucking. Daddy’ll do the counting this time. 

[count to 10, mix in with sexy man sounds]

(thunder claps)

10 seconds, baby, see? That means the storm’s getting further away from us. You know why?

Because daddy’s here to protect you now, and even the storm knows not to scare my kitten when I’m around. 

[chuckles] Yeah, kitten, nothing’s gonna get you, not when I’m here. 

Mm, your tail’s swaying so nicely baby, you love how daddy’s always there to keep you safe, don’t you? Gonna protect my pretty kitty from every scary thing out there.

[moans] Oh, that’s so good, baby, yeah, take daddy’s cock all the way in. 

My brave, sweet, good little kitty, sucking daddy off so well. I love how you look up at me with your big eyes. So beautiful, fuck. 

Focus on making daddy feel good, baby, don’t think about the storm, don’t think about that. All that matters now is you and me.

[groans] Fuck, that’s it, kitten, take me all the way, *deep* in your mouth.

[feel free to add lots of man sounds] 

God, your throat feels so good on my cock, baby, squeezing me so tight. You’re so pretty, making daddy feel so good, yes you are. So good for daddy, getting him close already.

[moans] Fuck, kitten, the way you purr with daddy’s length hitting the back of your throat- [groans] You like when I call you a good pet? Hmm? Because you are, baby, you’re the best pet I could’ve ever asked for. So good. So perfect.

[breathless moan] Feels like a fucking vibrator on my dick, baby, yes, that’s fucking amazing. 

You look so perfect, kitten… tail moving in the air, big eyes looking up at me, lips stretched around my thick, hard cock. Such an eager little girl. 

[breathless] Fuck, I’m so fucking close.

[man sounds man sounds man sounds]

Look at how the tag on your collar bounces every time you bob your head, baby girl. What does it say? Come on- sit up. Look at me.

(BJ sounds stop)

What does your tag say, kitten? Who do you belong to?

That’s right, Daddy. Because you’re mine.

You’re daddy’s (kiss) pretty (kiss) brave (kiss) good little kitty. (kiss)

Hmm? Oh- [chuckles] You wanted daddy to come in your mouth. Oh my God, you’re such a perfect pet. 

(kiss) Daddy was so close, baby, you made me feel so good. Which means... that daddy should reward you. That’s right. It’s your turn now.

(kiss) Let me just reach down into your shorts… 

Fuck, princess, you’re so wet. Your panties are fucking soaked. Getting so wet just from having my cock in your mouth, such a perfect kitty for daddy. Fuck. So sexy.

Let me just...

[moans] Oh, baby, your meows are so lovely, it's the sweetest sound in the world. It's part of why I always wanna get you off, kitten. Knowing that those pretty noises are all because of my fingers... my tongue... my cock- God, kitten, it drives daddy crazy. 

(kiss) The other part is that you're the best kitty in the whole wide world, and you deserve to feel good.

Do you feel good, baby? Do you like daddy's fingers rubbing your cunt through your soaking wet panties?

Mm, you don't know how happy it makes me when you say that, baby.

(kiss) Lie on the bed, kitten, get comfortable. Just lemme get my clothes off. 

(sounds of clothing rustling)

Come on, let’s get this off, there you go. You know I love how cute you look in your big sweaters, but nothing beats when I finally get them off you. I mean, fuck, baby, just look at these beautiful tits.

(kisses)

Absolutely perfect, fit in my hands so well. And these nipples, so hard for me already, kitten, so gorgeous.

(sucking sounds)

I love… sucking on them… pinching them… flicking over them with my tongue… Love how it makes you arch your back, just to push these perfect tits into my face even more. 

[groans] So beautiful, kitten. I could spend all day with my face buried in your breasts, baby, but- I wanna see all of you now. I need to see you. Let me just… slide these off…

(sounds of clothing rustling)

Fuck, look at you... My baby girl, all bare for me, and so wet too, oh my God. 

Hey, no, don’t whine, princess. You have the most beautiful body, and daddy’s gonna take his time appreciating it even if you don't think so. 

[sigh, whisper] You’re so perfect, baby. You’re the prettiest little kitten and I never get tired of looking at you. (kiss) 

I love how your soft skin feels on my lips as I make my way down your body. (kiss)

How you’re so pliant under my hands, melting at my touch. (kiss)

How your legs spread open for me so naturally, presenting that pretty wet pussy to me. (kiss)

[groans] God, this pussy. Look at these pretty lips, all drenched in your juices. And if I just pull them apart a little… Oh, *baby*. Your clit’s so swollen, kitten, so ready for daddy to make you feel good, just begging daddy to have a little taste. Mm…

(scatter cunnilingus sounds all throughout this, go wild)

*Fuck*, kitten. You taste so good, so fucking sweet on my tongue, baby. You don't know how hard it is to spend so many hours a day away from this pussy. Have no idea how much I want to ravish you as soon as I come through the door.

Just lay down right in the doorway and pull you onto my face like a man starving, because, fuck, baby - your wet little cunt is the most delicious thing I'll ever taste. Nothing could ever be sweeter or more intoxicating than this.

You like that, baby? The way my tongue fucks into your wet little hole?

How about if I...

[groans] Baby, you're so fucking tight, and that's just one finger. Mm, I wonder what'll happen if I lick right here...

Oh, kitten, you just clenched [laugh] so hard around daddy's finger as soon as my tongue touched your clit- fuck, I can barely crook it up anymore. I'll just have to work a little harder to reach that spot...

Fuck, yes, baby, pull on my hair as I finger you. Your claws are hidden again, does that mean you like this? Like how I stroke that sensitive little spot as I tongue and suck on your clit?

Hmm? You're close? That's okay, pet, just let go, you don't need to ask for permission. You can cum anytime you want, just feel good and let go, baby, cum on daddy's face. I want your juices dripping down my chin, want your thighs to clamp around my head. 

(improv encouragement until orgasm; good girls, come ons, yeahs etc are lovely)

[moans] Just like that baby, that's so good, get it all over daddy's face, go on. That's right, just let go, princess.

[pants] Oh, baby girl. You did so well, cumming so hard just like daddy asked. Come here, kitten.

(cunnilingus sounds stop)(kisses galore)

You like how you taste, baby? [chuckles] Yeah? God, even after all the things we've done, you're still so shy.

[whisper] You're so cute.

(kiss) My brave kitty. (kiss)

[laughs] And needy too - wrapping your legs around me and pulling my hips down. Is my baby girl ready to go again?

How does it feel... when I grind my hard cock against your still-throbbing clit? Hmm? Up and down between your pussy lips, you're getting my cock so wet already, princess, fuck. Shit. I need you so bad, need to fuck you right now.

[groans] Oh my God. Good thing you're so wet, because- fuck! You're so - fucking - tight, baby.

(wet sounds)

That's it, wrap your tail around my thigh, grip onto my back, baby, let out those pretty meows. Let me make you feel good.

Remember when I first brought you home, kitten? Already an adult, but every single thing made you jump. The kettle, the dishwasher, the Roomba... you were so skittish. 

You've grown so much since then, but a storm is the one thing that still gets to you, and that's okay, pet.

Why? Because we worked through every scary thing together, you and me. You're so brave now, aren't you? My brave kitty, you're so independent now, nothing fazes you. Except for rainstorms.

But you don't have to be brave with those, kitten, you know why?

That's right, baby. (kiss) Because you have me. Any time you can't be brave, daddy will be here to be brave for the both of us. Daddy swore to protect you the second he put that collar on you, and that's a promise, kitten.

You're daddy's perfect little kitty, always so good for daddy, always there to put a smile on my face even if I've had the worst possible day. You're the most important thing in my life, you know that? 

Daddy will take care of you, in every way you need me, every way you want me to. Daddy goes to work for you, daddy comforts you when you're scared, daddy fucks you silly whenever you're in heat. Daddy's yours, because you're mine.

Mine.

These pretty ears are for daddy's sweet words... these beautiful breasts are for daddy to knead in his big, strong hands... this cute tummy is for daddy's kisses... 

These plush thighs are for pulling daddy closer to you... this soft, delicate tail is for showing daddy how you feel... 

And this wet, tight, sloppy little pussy is for daddy to pound into till you can't walk, for daddy to claim every orgasm, for daddy to breed with his thick, warm seed until we have little cat boys and girls running all around the house.

(wait a few beats) You're so loud, kitten, does my cock make you feel that good? Fucking into your cervix hard and fast, poking right up against your breeding chamber. Be loud, baby, daddy wants everyone in the building to know how good he makes you feel.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Yeah, baby, you're close, aren't you? I can feel your pussy throbbing, your tail thumping against my back. My brave little girl likes daddy fucking a litter of kittens into her womb, filling you with my hot cum.

Come on, baby, lace your fingers with mine while you cum, yeah, that's it, just let go, baby, be a good girl and cum on my cock, cum on daddy's cock-

[moans] *Fuck* baby, you're squeezing around me so fucking tight, daddy's gonna fucking cum in you, I'm gonna get you fucking pregnant, my good - little - kitten -

[groans] Fuck, fuck, baby, holy shit, daddy's cumming. Daddy's cumming oh my God. 

[chuckles] Careful, kitten, don't move around so much. Daddy's so sensitive, fuck.

(kiss) Mm, okay, daddy's gonna pull out now. [groans]

Come here, baby, let daddy hold you. Come rest your head on daddy's chest. I got you. [sigh] I got you.

(kiss) You okay, baby? Still scared? [chuckles] No, I didn't think so, but I had to make sure. That storm's still going, but you didn't even notice, did you? So good and brave for daddy.

[sigh] My perfect kitten. Daddy's sorry he couldn't come back home for you sooner, baby-

No, I know I was at work, but I wish I could've been there for you sooner. I didn't realise how hard it was raining until I was in the car-

[grunt, chuckle] (kiss) Yes, I am here now. And if you say that's all that matters, then... that's all that matters.

That yawn was so cute, baby, you wanna take a little catnap while daddy makes us dinner? Yeah? Okay, baby, just let me stroke your hair until you fall asleep...

Hmm? A song...?

Okay, daddy's got one.

[singing] Rain, rain, go away...

[chuckles] Hey, hey, it's perfect for right now and you know that. Just shut your eyes and let daddy sing you to sleep, kitten.

[singing] Rain, rain, go away...

Come again another day.

Little kitty wants to play.

Rain, rain, go away.

Rain, rain, go to Spain, never show your face again.

Little kitty wants to play.

Rain, rain, go away.


End file.
